Wave Mode
Wave Mode is a team based mode, where both teams must destroy the opposition's defense. It is best described as a shooting-tactic mode, since team work is absolutely required. It is available in the following versions: *'Wave Mode' (Most Versions). *'Battle Mode' (South America). *'Battlefield Mode' (China). *'MOBA* Mode ; Wave Mode '(Vietnam). *'Arena Mode '(Russia) *Multiplayer ''Online Battlefield Arena. Settings Upon creating a room, players are introduced to a new menu layout and music. Available players slots available are either ''4v4 or 5v5, although, 3v3 are the minimum players requirement to start a game. Players have to choose on of the many different classes and proceed; they may only change team if Team Balance is turned off. Classes These classes all have different abilities that highly affect the overall experience while playing. Once chosen, it may not be changed throughout the entirety of the game (excluding desertion). Although some versions either includes every class cards immediatly or force players to win specifc ones with this mode's reward system. Each classes has two abilities; a default and an active skill. The default skills are always in uses, excluding some that requires a specific action to happen, while active skills can only be used once level 5 is reached, using the F key; also each classes have different cooldown between uses, which decrease once higher levels are reached in a game. It is also possible to upgrade your class with various enhancement system available within the new mode's lobby or your inventory. Thus giving them better stats overall and will likely improve your performance on the field. Here are all the different classes available as of now, but more arealways being developed and released as well: Basics Both teams has a set of towers (number may vary for each maps), armored trucks and a satellite. The main goal is to get rid of the opposite team's defenses & then the satellite (in order to win). The maps may feature either multiple path or one way, which both offers different offense approach. Unlike other modes, the Health Points and ammunition are way higher and can increase with the in-game's level system. Players always starts between level one and three (vary between maps), unless players join mid-game where their starting level is set to a specific one depends on how long the match has progressed. The maximum level is 20 and is only good for the current match (players start over again the next game). Desertion will result in the player's level, if they rejoin, to remain the same (rounded down). Respawn time is set based on players' level - higher level results in longer respawn time, roughly thirty seconds near the last few levels. Both team can check their teammates and opponents' respawning time on either side of the screen, which is useful to expect reinforcement or ambush enemies at their base. Enhancement System :Main article: Wave Mode's Enhancement System. Wave mode also has its own rank system, maximum being thirty. Unlike the regular ranking, WM's ranking system is used for enhancement system that allow players to further upgrade their classes, to show their opponent how dangerous their enhanced classes may be. It's also used by Quick Join option to help players find room with opponents around their level. Defenses The towers deal massive damages and will attack anyone that happen to cross the yellow lines (as Global Risk) or blue lines (as Black List). Rushing those towers without special skills or any kind of lure is useless. The armored trucks act the same way, but they are way tougher and deadly. These are how they function: *'Defense Mode: '''It will be immune to any sort of damage except damages done by the immovable mortar. *'Attack Mode:' It can be attacked but will strike back with ''300 damages (500 for armored trucks) per shots. Destroying all those defenses are optional, however Armored Trucks are mandatory in order to inflict damages on the Satellite. It is also recommanded to destroy every tower so friendly NPCs can access enemy base from any path. There are various things to note regarding those towers & trucks: *They will always attack whoever crossed the line first and will remembers the order. *Friendly NPCs are perfect to lure the towers, the team may easily harm the towers as it is distracted. *Demolition, Marksman, Juggernault and Artillery are best suited to directly attack the towers, with the assistance of Medic. Other classes such Blaster, Hunter, Shield, etc won't do much beside killing enemies. Support While the towers do offer good defenses overall, the mode does provide friendly NPCs supports. They will follow specific lines of formation, so that they're all equally split while rushing different paths in a map. Enemy NPCs will provide a quick way to gather experience points in a game, in order to reach level five as soon as possible. If there are no players in their path, they will simply fight against other NPCs, then rush the enemy's defense, but will not last long as these defense kill them instantly; that however excludes Energy Transmitter. Still, even or without it, they do provide the team several seconds to attack the towers while staying completely safe from them. Once a team destroy all of their opponent's armored trucks, some friendly NPCs will be highly motivated and be significantly stronger (Super Soldiers); leading their troops to victory. They glow red and behave similar to normal soldiers powered up with the Energy Transmitter, and this effect stack up if the attacking team is in control of it. Tools Global Risk's helicopters provide various tools that may highly affect a game. Some of those help destroying enemy defenses, either directly or indirectly. While these are Global Risk's properties, any team may capture them; and just like most domination type games, the more soldiers near it, the faster they will capture it, but if there are both team's players inside the radius, no one can capture the tools until one team is driven back out. Once activated, depending of its utility, they will highly help the team to destroy the opposite's team's defense. However, it is possible in some case for the other team to capture it back, thus removing it altogether so nobody can use it until the next drop off. The various maps provide similar tools and new ones entirely depending on the map. Reward Similar to Zombie Mode, Wave Mode has its own reward system which awards players with various class cards, additional experience points based of destroyed towers, or nothing.Once a match has been completed, players may pick one of three prize boxes located below the scoreboard and then hopefully get something useful. To be able to earn classes cards, players must play at least thirteen minutes long during a match, or no prize will be given at all. A fifteen minutes match increases the chance to win classes cards significantly, with the losing team having a slightly higher chance too. Maps *Snow Base: A large snowfield area during a small blizzard; it also features multiple paths and defenses. *Sand Storm: A small base in the middle of the desert; features only one path, less defenses, but new tools. Trivia *This mode is strongly based of the popular game type known as MOBA's as both features similar mechanics and strategies. Although the characters are replaced by classes with different skills. *The term MOBA is simply a promotional term that is used by VTC to advertise the mode in the Vietnamese region; as all the interface and language strings in their version still refers to this mode as Wave Mode. *Even though all NPCs are armed with AK47s, it uses the M16's gun sound. This is probably done to make them more recognizeable at distance since most people won't use M16 once they get past their training stage. *As this mode can be time-consuming (due to the fact it has no time limit), it features a Surrender vote. During a match, a team may initialyse a vote; allowing say team to decide whether or not they want to surrender. If the vote passes, that team automatically loses and the match will end instantly. **The vote use F9 for Positive and F10 for Negative instead of F11 and F12. This is because it can be casted along with Vote Kick, so the two Votes must use separate buttons. **This option is listed as "Vote" instead of "Surrender Vote" in CF Vietnam, very similar to "Vote Kick" option. As VTC is notorious for lazy translation, it can be assumed that this is yet another translating error on their part and will likely never get fixed. *On its release, WM's scoreboard has two buttons: Get Prize and OK - if players click OK without getting the prize first, the system automatically picks the first box and gives player its prize. Recent patches has changed this and the OK button is now hidden until players click the Get Prize button first. Glitches *Upon releases in Vietnam, players could kill friendly NPCs, thus effectively preventing opposing team to gather experience points and would also counts on a team's airstrikes meter. It is now fixed after an update. *Another glitch would allows players to fire the immovable mortar much faster than usual, as the animation skips several frames. It does make the mortar much more effective, in term of usage time; unintentionally though. Has been fixed in 1147 patch. *Related glitch, allows Shield class users to block Mortar aiming for their team's defenses. If a Shield player activates the Shield and stand against a tower, the user will take the shot and dies, leaving the tower unharmed. *Zombie Mode had a glitch that would allow more players to join a game, which is now possible in this mode too; exceeding the mode's maximum slots available, although it is not designed to support that much players. Screenshot crossfire 2013-04-25 09-59-14-79.png|Wave Mode's Lobby. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-21-00-25.png|Global Risk's Satellite. crossfire 2013-04-03 14-22-13-71.png|Global Risk NPCs! crossfire 2013-04-03 14-33-29-33.png|Mortar (Map Gimmick)! crossfire 2013-04-03 14-32-53-17.png|Energy Transmitter crossfire 2013-04-20 01-16-03-24.png|Quad Kill using C4! AirStrike.png|Quad Kill with Airstrike! crossfire 2013-04-03 14-42-41-06.png|Victory! Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Wave Mode